


Ничего не изменится

by WTF_TBS



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Лабиринте ничего не меняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не изменится

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle-2016 для команды WTF Thomas Brodie-Sangster 2016

Поцелуи получались неловкими и смазанными. Поначалу Ньют, лишь только коснувшись губ новенького, был просто смят его настойчивостью. Словно он не один месяц ждал возможности прикоснуться, и сейчас такой момент как раз выдался.

Ньют не был уверен, что это хорошая затея — оставаться наедине с Томми, притащив его за собой в тайное место в лесу. Сюда всегда отлучались парочки, в строго оговоренное время после заката; старшие приглашали кого-то из недавно прибывших, те, естественно, имели возможность отказаться. Раньше он не позволял себе такого, чаще всего Алби был с ним, чтобы это не выглядело принуждением со стороны лидеров Глэйда. Ньюту было все равно, с кем оставаться под одним из раскидистых деревьев в высоких кустах, скрывающих от посторонних взглядов; сбрасывание физического напряжения для него мало чем отличалось от физиологической потребности во сне или еде. Испытывать привязанность к кому-то из парней было глупо — они могли погибнуть в любой момент. И без этого ему хватало проблем, пока Ящик не поднял Томми. С его появлением в Глэйде неприятностей и беспокойства прибавилось, но и оживления — тоже. Сонная апатия, которую удавалось скрывать от большинства под уравновешенностью, чтобы не вызывать беспокойства, отступила на задний план, смятая насущными проблемами.

Новенький был слишком живой. Неуемное любопытство и докучливость создавали впечатление, что если он не получит ответов на все интересующие его вопросы (а их количество увеличивалось с каждым часом), то просто забежит по стене Лабиринта, чтобы лично удостовериться, что это невозможно.

Рядом с Томми было неспокойно. Большинство из тех, кто прибыл не в первых рядах, беспрекословно принимали правила Глэйда и не хотели докопаться до истины. Сначала они были напуганы той ситуацией, в которую попали, а затем втягивались в рутину будней, не замечая, как день сменяется другим, но ничего не происходит. Томми вел себя, как смертельно больной, которому необходимо было успеть сделать все в самый короткий срок. Или как те, кто оказался первыми; он ничего не принимал на веру и нарушал все установленные правила. Его безрассудство было заразным, и Ньюта тянуло к новичку, хоть он и знал, что все метания заканчиваются разочарованием. Рядом с ним можно было снова начать верить в возможность спасения из Глэйда.

Понимал ли Томми, что именно предлагал Ньют, приглашая его с собой на прогулку ночью, он не знал. Не заметить за несколько дней, что парни отлучаются вместе, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания (что работало строго наоборот), было сложно, как и не понять, для чего они это делали. В любом случае, то, как Томми отреагировал на первое движение (стоило наклониться к нему, нарушив дистанцию), было выше всех ожиданий.

Ньют пытался вести, чтобы хоть как-то упорядочить хаотичные прикосновения, которые больше были похожи на судорожную необходимость дотрагиваться, словно Томми тонул и хватался за него, как за спасительную ветку. Примятый им к земле между узловатых корней, Ньют нервно рассмеялся пришедшему на ум сравнению (интересно, сравнивал ли его с неподвижным деревом Алби), усиленно стараясь заткнуться, чтобы не портить момент.

Томми остановился и несколько ошалело посмотрел сверху вниз, будто только сейчас осознавая, что и с кем он делает. Его ладони все еще лежали на животе Ньюта, толстовка и майка были задраны до груди, и прохладный ночной воздух холодил кожу, создавая контраст с горячими пальцами, машинально теребящими пояс штанов. Он почти никогда так не увлекался ни с кем, и это новое ощущение кружило голову не хуже пойла по рецепту Галли. Потянувшись, Ньют привлек Томми к себе, кончиками пальцев проведя по припухшим губам, влажно блестящим в отсветах далекого костра на поляне. Жесткие корни врезались в спину и поясницу от тяжести тела, придавившего его. Новичку определенно нравилось целоваться, и Ньют, раньше холодно относившийся к этому, тоже начинал входить во вкус. Он не знал, насколько далеко смели заходить другие, но, ощущая частое дыхание Томми и то, как он терся пахом о его бедро, беззастенчиво показывая свое желание, был готов попробовать больше, чем просто удовлетворение друг друга руками.

— Я не педик, — неожиданно на выдохе произнес Томми, немного подавшись назад, прекращая поцелуй. Эта сенсационная информация дошла до Ньюта с трудом — он был слишком увлечен расстегиванием пояса на его штанах.

— Естественно, — он сглотнул и погладил поясницу, на что Томми рефлекторно толкнулся бедрами вперед, потершись о голый живот Ньюта. — У нас здесь все пару-тройку месяцев...

— Нет! Ты не понимаешь, — то, с каким жаром новенький перебил его, отрицая происходящее, немного отрезвило. Если бы Ньют владел ситуацией или хотя бы не лежал под ним, распластанный и зацелованный до головокружения и слабости в мышцах, можно было начинать беспокоиться, что он заставил Томми оказаться здесь. Хотя со стороны это выглядело с точностью до наоборот.

— Не волнуйся, — переходя на привычный расслабленный тон, который дался ему не без труда, Ньют попытался сесть, чтобы серьезность в голосе не разбивалась о его потрепанный вид. — Ты можешь уйти, если считаешь, что это...

— Физическая близость нужна не меньше, чем отдых, — снова перебил Томми и, замолчав на мгновение, будто что-то решая, продолжил:

— Ты похож на девушку, — его рука проследовала от края задранной майки Ньюта вниз, погладив напряженные мышцы живота, и скользнула под распластанное тело, остановившись на ягодице. — Спина узкая, поясница... Ноги длиннющие, — он наклонился, толкнув попытавшегося подняться Ньюта обратно на корни дерева, — шея эта, как у девочки-подростка.

— Заткнись, — мрачно сказал Ньют, в эту секунду испытав непреодолимое желание врезать зарвавшемуся новичку. Только то, что он сам позвал его в это место, не давало ему занести руку. Ни один из парней, остававшихся наедине с ним, не смел выражать эту мысль так прямолинейно: трахаться с Ньютом — почти как трахаться с девчонкой.

— Я не хочу тебя обидеть, — с той же убийственной прямотой продолжил Томми, мягко положив раскрытую ладонь на левую сторону груди. — Я хочу быть честным. Потому что это только из-за необходимости.

— Большинство из нас оказываются здесь вместе не из-за личных привязанностей, — смягчившись после излишне честного признания, произнес Ньют. Если бы он всегда придавал значение словам, сказанным новичками, то не был бы собой. — Начни мы выяснять отношения еще и из-за такой ерунды... Можешь считать это правилом.

— Когда мы выберемся отсюда, то все это останется в прошлом, — с видимым облегчением закрыл тему Томми, с нежностью поцеловав подставленную ему шею. Ньют расслабился в его руках, словно эта фраза окончательно успокоила его задетую гордость.

Слова новичка, в которые тот сам искренне верил, не имели значения. Если ему было так проще принять окружающую его новую реальность, то не стоило этому препятствовать. Важно было только то, с какой страстью Томми обнимал его, прижимая к себе. Со временем попытки выбраться приведут новичка к единственному знанию, уже доступному Ньюту. И тогда он смирится с костлявыми бедрами и мальчишеской фигурой, смирится с одним самым важным секретом, неизвестным большинству парней в Глэйде.

Им не выбраться отсюда. Никогда. У Лабиринта нет выхода.

И в первый раз за два года эта мысль не вызвала у Ньюта неотвратимого желания подняться на самый верх одной из стен, окружающих Глэйд, чтобы шагнуть с нее вниз.


End file.
